Fifty Shades of Lies
by PadfootLives394
Summary: Isabella is Christian's sub. She goes missing and he is alone. Ana is alone too, lonely even in the presence of her best friend. Angsty & Hurt/Comfort & Romance. Rated M for sex, drugs, abuse, ect. AH
1. Chapter 1

Christian's POV

" Oh... Oh Sir..." Bella moans as I drag the very tips of my fingers softly, teasingly, across her clavicle and down the pink hardened nipple of her breast. I pinch it between my fingers and it seems to pinken even deeper as she shudders underneath my touch.  
I feel my cock twitch in my jeans as she pulls against her restraints, and by the twist of her small mouth I can tell she wishes she could touch me. I smile in a primal way and slide my hand down her stomach and feel her pale, pale skin quiver beneath. I bring my hand down hard and harsh at the apex of her thighs. She throws her head back and wails, pulling at the rope tying her wrists above her head so hard that I can see the skin beneath it turn a pale pink.  
I get a sudden, poignant urge to spank her and then fuck her to smithereens as she writhes and moans on the red satin sheets. I glance around the playroom, my hard on pressing against the zipper of my jeans aching to be freed and buried within my oh-so-willing submissive.  
The paddles and whips and floggers lay on the far wall near the door and the chest just adjacent to it is filled with things that I have gladly used on my Bella to make her come.  
But I am not in the mood to pleasure her. I am in the mood to cause her pain and pleasure myself. I silently pray for her to disobey me so that I can turn the soft skin of her backside crimson with my paddle.  
I breathe out as the song I have had on repeat for the last hour reaches its climax, and Bella lays splayed out, panting, squirming as if she can feel my distance from her. Awaiting her own climax, that which I will have to grant her for being so obedient.  
I snatch the paddle off the wall-just in case- and march my way back over to the bed, leaning the paddle gently against the bed frame.  
Bella whimpers. "Ch-Chris... Christian?"  
I freeze in my motion to put my hand on her thigh and make her come with my fingers. Hearing my name uttered from her lips sends a furious shock through me, made even worse since I'm very riled and aroused. That is a _hard_ limit for all of my subs. My hand instantly reaches for the paddle next to me as she calls for me again in her soft fearful voice.  
"Christian?" She pulls against the ropes again and mewls.  
I smile a wolfishly at her naked body and carefully crawl over top of her. I lean down and put my lips directly against her ear.  
"You know what the punishment is for that don't you?" I feel her tense, and the panic shows clearly on her dainty features.  
I pinch her nipple hard.  
She cries out and her body arches slightly off of the mattress.  
I grasp her hip with one hand and flip her onto her stomach roughly, anger surging through me, needing release. I grip the paddle tighter in my hand.  
"Please sir, I'm sorry," She whimpers, her hands are fisted on the mattress.  
"You know the rules, Miss Swan," I growl. "Break the rules and you will be punished."  
I lift her bottom into the air and drag her backwards by her hips so that her arms are outstretched, shoulders at her ears, pulling against the rope.  
"Grab the rope, Bella," I hiss between clenched teeth. My cock is throbbing, wanting, needing, and seeing her trussed up like this is quite arousing.  
Her slender fingers wrap tightly around the rope that binds her wrists together and her shoulders tense in preparation for the pain. I unzip my jeans and pull out my penis. Bella is panting now and I can almost see the vein in her throat pumping blood quickly with her rapid heartbeat.  
I raise the paddle high into the air-  
and bring it swiftly down onto her backside.  
She screams through gritted teeth, and I hear the tell-tale snivel of tears.  
I bring it down again, forcing all my anger into that noise. The thwack of the leather paddle on her soft skin. I bring it down hard over and over until I can stand the arousal no longer and I hurriedly bury myself to the hilt inside of her.  
She shrieks again but the screams soon fade into moans as she finds her release and I find mine not long after.  
Once we are finished, I rise and pull on my jeans and rake a hand through my hair.  
When I look back at the satin clothed bed, Bella is set up on her knees with her head bent down in a show of remorse. I take my time placing the paddle back in its rightful place and making my way back over to Bella. She quivers and I am almost certain that her bottom is aflame. I scoop her gently into my arms and the only response the grants me is a small whimper. She is limp when I set her on the toilet and draw her a bath.  
"I-" She starts in a choked whisper, her eyes downcast as her small hands twist in her lap. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, sir. It was not m-my place to u-use your name."  
I say nothing and simply stroke her mussed up brunette hair.  
She is weeping softly when I place her carefully into the steaming bath. She winces slightly when the hot water touches her sensitive skin, but relaxes rapidly. Her small head lolls to the side in her postcoital, postbeaten exhaustion. I slip into the hot bath with her and clean her, and by the time the bath has become lukewarm she is asleep.  
I lift Bella out of the tub and dry her like a small child, then slip her into a long silk nightdress.  
I kiss her on the forehead and carry her to her room and wrap her in the duvet. She doesn't wake when I shut the door and stumble defeatedly to my office.  
My phone buzzes.  
I reach for it but I feel dizzy.  
I blink as my phone buzzes again.  
"Grey," I mumble. "Wait. Don't hang up. Grey."  
It buzzes again and I jerk awake, finding myself leaning against the counter in the kitchen.  
"Shit," I grumble and glance at the clock.  
4:00 AM.  
I rake a hand through my hair.  
My phone buzzes.  
I look at the caller ID.  
"Welch."  
"Sir, there's no sign of her."  
My tired brain has trouble registering his words. "Then keep fucking looking."  
"Sir. I am informed that her car is in the Blue Moon diner lot but she isn't there, at her old apartment, or your apartment. Nothing. Her phone was left in the back of the restaurant. We can't track her"  
"Fuck."  
"We can continue the search in the morning, sir. You should really sleep."  
"Don't tell me what to do, Welch. Where's Sawyer?" I growl.  
"Home, sir."  
"Fine. Fine. Fucking fine. Go home Welch."  
"Luke will be on it tomorrow. Sir."  
"He better be or he's fucking fired."  
I grind my teeth together. I am so mad. My Subs never get harmed. Bella has to be ok.  
"Night Sir."  
"Night."  
I slam my blackberry on the counter and rest my forehead on my fist.  
Bella has been missing for over 24 hours.  
And there's nothing I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! To all you guys who are following, thank you so much. It means a lot. Some of you guys might be referred here from my 'Fallen' fanfiction. So thanks for listening. Anyways, I am trying really hard to do a chapter every few days, and I really love the story-line for this one so. :) Reviews are great.

**Disclaimer:** It's probably obvious that I don't own FSOG.

Ana's POV

The beat of the drum and the alcohol making its way through my system is a toxic mix. The room sways sickeningly and I stumble. Vodka sloshes over the top of my glass. I throw my free hand out to the side to catch my balance and wind up knocking over something breakable. It shatters against the wall.

"Fuck," I mutter. I stumble for a few more seconds then go down, spilling drink all over myself and smashing my face against the floor, probably making my already disgusting black eye even worse.

"Brilliant, Steele," Kate slurs from the living room, turning the damn music up to intolerable volume. The walls shudder with the bass and for a second I worry that our neighbors will be mad, but the poison in my blood shuts out all coherent thought.

The techno buzz of some obscure band shakes through my bones and I attempt to rise off the shitty linoleum floor of our shitty apartment kitchen, but the alcohol seems to take a human form and shove me back to the floor.

Or maybe someone is actually shoving my back to the floor. I can't tell. My face explodes with pain and I know immediately that I have bloody nose. The only thing I can think is, how am I gonna explain that at work tomorrow?

I have that problem a lot.

"Get off the goddamn floor Ana," says a sardonic voice behind me.

I try to do as I'm told, but a foot lands on the small of my back and shoves me sharply into to the ground.

"Ow," I groan. I feel the mysterious foot kick me sharply in my ribs and my mind can't seem to connect two and two together so I just lay there in confusion.

I feel the foot smash into my back again and whimper.

"Alright, alright that's enough, seriously."

_Jack._

I shiver.

I'm afraid that he's mad and in my inebriated state it's all I can think of.

If he's mad tonight will not be good.

I'll go to work with layers of makeup on.

I'll be exhausted.

He'll hurt me.

He'll hurt me.

He'll hurt me.

His hand lands on my arm and I wince, but he just rolls me on my back and holds out his hand for me to grab. I take it and he heaves me off the floor. I cringe and stumble forward into his arms.

He speaks over my head.

"She's drunk. I don't beat her when she's drunk because she won't remember it," Jack says matter-of-factly. He feels me tense and shakes me roughly. I whimper. "Isn't that right Annie?"

A tear runs down my cheek and I nod.

He hugs me tightly and I don't even mind that he hurts me almost on a daily basis.

He makes me feel less alone. Less like I have a black hole above my head, just waiting to swallow me up into cold, lonely nothing. He makes me feel alive.

He makes me...

And then I pass out.

**FSOL**

When I open my eyes the next morning my head screams with pain.

_Hangover, you have a hangover,_ my Subconscious clucks at me, glaring over her paperback book.

I ignore her and squinch my eyes shut against the sunlight that's streaming, terribly bright, through the windowpane next to my bed.

I ponder for a second on how bright the sun is. I must be late. I groan and roll over, willing the world to leave me alone and go on without me. No doubt it will without any encouragement.

Before I can even go down that line of thought my bedroom door creaks open and Jack walks in. I sit up despite the horrible ache it induces and look around my room in wonder. Jack must have put me to bed when I... passed out?

I shake my head to clear it and wince.

I look up at Jack. He looks tired. I feel bad for being such a screw up, him having to take care of me.

"You slept over?" I say in a soft voice. He nods.

"On the couch?"

He nods again, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

I bite my lip and abruptly need to throw up. I leap out of bed and brush past Jack to the bathroom down the short hallway to the left. I brace myself against the toilet-seat and empty the contents of my stomach into the bowl. When I feel sufficiently less nauseous, I sit back on my heels and wipe my mouth.

I stand slowly, keeping my hand on the edge of the sink and brush my teeth, scrubbing the nasty puke residue out of my mouth.

I feel empty. Actually, I always feel empty. I just feel considerably less empty with Jack. At least I feel.

I glance at the analog clock placed awkwardly above the toilet. 8:12 AM.

Not late. I sigh. I'm not even sure I care.

I rinse my mouth out and run a brush through my ratty hair several times before giving up and twisting it into a loose bun.

When I enter the kitchen to make my tea, a man with messy dark hair and crazy pale skin sits at the small dinner-table-for-two. I groan inwardly, silently praying that he isn't another of Kate's drugged-up boy toys.

I fill the kettle and put it on the stove, turning the heat up on high. I lean against the counter and notice that the green eyed man is staring at me. I roll my eyes. I realize I'm in PJs that are probably splattered with puke and I have a little bit of a black eye, but I can't look _that_ bad.

Jack walks into the kitchen and he's all dressed for work in a pair of washed out jeans and a dress shirt, with a vest open over top.

"Ed," Jack says, and the warning in his tone is clear. The green-eyed man who, I notice, looks about my age, looks at Jack and nods. His eyes veer in my direction only once more before fixing on something in the conjoining living room.

He saunters over to me and leans against me, pressing me into the counter with his hips. He kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Go get dressed for work, I'll make your tea, Annie," He grins and pinches my backside. I blush and kiss him again before skipping off to my room.

I look through my closet, consisting mostly of t-shirts and jeans, but I have a shelf on the bottom with work clothes and some skirts and blouses that Jack has bought for me since we started dating. I decide on a pencil skirt that is a little on the short side and a pale blue button up blouse that really doesn't do much for your figure.

I slip on a pair of painty hose and black flats before grabbing my cheap handbag and car keys off the top of my dresser.

I slap on some mascara and lipstick and concealer, for the almost-healed shiner I'm sporting, then head into the kitchen for my tea which I find steaming on the counter next to Jack.

He's twirling his car keys around his middle finger and speaking quietly with the green-eyed man whose name may-or-may-not-be Ed.

"-doesn't have a clue, I think," Jack chuckles and looks smug.

Green-eyed man, aka Ed, nods in my direction, still looking at Jack.

Jack grins and I smile back with enthusiasm. He doesn't seem mad and I'm so relieved. He holds out my tea and I snuggle up against him and take a sip. He kisses the top of my head and continues talking about things like sports and work until my mug is empty and I leave is embrace to wash it out.

"You wanna ride with me, Annie?" Jack asks.

I nod and I turn away from the sink. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I feel even less empty. Like maybe the black hole is going way. But as always, it was just laying in waiting. Waiting to pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay guys, be grateful. I worked on this chapter for forever, I swear. I'm surprised by the response I've gotten to this story and I'm super grateful, so thanks guys. I hope you like this chapter. I made sure to get it up today. Just for you guys ;P Reviews?

PS. Please point out any grammatical/spelling errors if you will. I don't have a Beta reader.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to do one of these? Well, in case you didn't know, I don't own any FSOG Characters. I am simply responsible for the plot-line.

"Annie will you go get me a coffee?" Jack calls from his office. He seems to be in a good mood and all his appointments for the day seemed to have run smoothly. I smile.

"I'm on it," I say, and tug my skirt back down to a respectable length before heading to the kitchen to pour him a coffee. I pride myself in finally remembering how he likes it. I plop a tablespoon of sugar into his black coffee and mix it up. My subconscious rolls her eyes at me as I lean against the doorframe of Jack's office all flirty like.

"Your coffee, Jack?" I grin and bite my red stained lower lip. Jack appraises me from behind his desk, his eyes sliding up my body before finally resting my my eyes, and finally on his coffee.

"If you please, Annie," He winks and I swagger over to his desk and set it in front of him. He grabs my hand and jerks me forward so that I'm bent over his desk. He face is right in front of mine and he kisses my nose. I blush and giggle.

"Go finish those manuscripts," He whispers against my lips and kisses me, sliding his tongue softly against mine. I mewl quietly. His hand slides down my neck and I blush crimson as he grabs my breast. Jack breaks the kiss, grinning as he releases me and says, "Get to work."

He winks and the sly smile slides off his face as he turns back to his work and I turn back to mine. Elizabeth glares at me from her office to the left of my desk. I can almost feel lasers from her eyes slicing my head off. I sigh and pull up the next manuscript and bury myself in it.

**FSOL**

About two hours, and one manuscript later, it is 4:30 and Jack's hand claps down on my arm from behind. I squeal with surprise and turn in my swivel chair to look up at him.

"Yes?" I simper.

"Don't smirk," He says, very serious, and my smile falls flat with panic.

"I-I-," I stutter, but he covers my mouth.

"I'm heading out early, going out with Ed. Text me if you need me. Ok?" He flashes me a grin.

I nod mutely and watch him as he saunters across the room and out of the building. I swallow dryly and run my hand across my eyes. He can be so confusing sometimes.

**FSOL**

Around 5:30 I shutdown my computer and gather my things. The office is nearly empty save for Claire and Elizabeth who is _still_ fuming over in her little office. I hurry over to Claire and catch her just before she rounds the large receptionist desk to the door.

"Hey Claire?" I say, stopping next to her in front of the door.

She turns and smiles at me. "Hey Ana."

We pause awkwardly.

"Oh! did you need something? Was that a question?" She laughs. "Sorry, what do you need?"

I laugh a little. Claire is so nice. "I was just wondering if you could drop me off somewhere?"

She nods and I continue.

"It's the Blue Moon diner, do you know it? It's just off of South Main Street? I mean it's not too far from here, I think. I haven't been in so long."

Claire grins at my babbling. "Sure hon, no problem at all."

She loops her arm through mine and takes me through the parking lot to a cute 2005 VW Beetle in bright red. I have to hunch down and squeeze to fit, but it really is the most adorable thing, and I would give anything to have my own bug fixed up. I sigh wistfully and Claire glances over at me as she backs out.

"Your car is so nice," I sigh, sharing my thoughts.

"Oh," She laughs. "Not at all, it breaks down all the time, I swear. It's the biggest money pit. But it's really all I have so..." She pats the dash and leans back in her seat.

My subconscious chuckles, her harpy face pulled up in a very unattractive way. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh," I huff.

We drive in silence until I begin to recognize the surroundings better. I used to come down here all the time. Kate had worked at the Blue Moon Diner. When we moved to Seattle, thanks to her richy-rich parents, I was working at a retail store in the shopping center down the street from the diner. It was minimum wage and our combined income barely paid rent, but I needed to make something while I went for interviews and such for multiple publishers, including SIP. Kate was working all day and night at his diner that hardly paid her a dime, but she was smitten with the busboy, and lemme tell you, I had never seen Katherine Kavanagh smitten, or even close to the word. She was usually so business-like. I tried so hard to get her to get a new job that paid better, but she just wouldn't listen to me. Her and the guy, I can't even remember his name, were inseparable. That's when things started going downhill.

Ethan died. Her brother was hit by a drunk driver only months after we moved to Seattle. Kate went to the funeral at her parent's, and when she came back she was bad. She was sad and tired and depressed. No one was able to do anything. No one could make it better, even what's-his-name. So he dumped her. That was when the drinking started. And the drugs. Oh, the drugs. She stopped working, stopped going out. Stopped talking altogether, unless she was drunk or high or both. And Katherine Kavanagh was never the same.

Thus, the diner called the apartment a while ago to have Kate pick up her things, because she was "being let go" for her less than stellar attendance. And since she hasn't left the apartment for I'm not even sure how long, I have to go do this. For her.

"We're here," Claire say, ripping me out of my walk down memory lane. I sigh and giver her a half-hearted smile.

I step out of the car and lean down to I can see her. "Thanks."

"No problem," She says and frown, her eyebrows pinching together with what I think is worry. "You OK, Ana?"

Her worry almost brings tears to my eyes. Nobody worries about me anymore. No one cares enough to worry. I shake off the pity party I feel coming on. It can wait until later.

I muster up a smile and nod. "Yeah, I'm okay, Claire. Thanks for the ride."

And with that she drives off to wherever.

**FSOL**

"Hi can I help you?" A perky little blonde says from behind the counter. She reminds me of a little Kate. The old, not depressed Kate.

"Uh yeah," I mumble. "I'm here to pick of Katherine Kavanagh's things?"

She looks perplexed. She must be new. Her tag reads Linsey. I don't recognize her so I say, "Could you get your senior?"

She nods and scampers off, looking relieved.

I groan and fall into a bar seat and lay my head on the counter. I feel myself begin to doze when someone speaks.

"Ana? Is that you? _Man_ it's been a while."

I sit up too quickly have to hold my head between my hands to calm the head rush. I glance up at Jose through my lashes.

"Long day?" He says, with a sweet smile.

"Not as bad as you'd think," I say and chuckle. "What are you still doing here anyways?"

Jose frowns.

"New York didn't really work out," He sighs.

I feel my eyes widen. "Oh! What happened? You're so good!"

He shakes his head and mumbles, "Paperwork." And I can tell the subject is closed.

I nod and search for a way to help him feel better but come up empty.

"So, how's the grandiose life of Anastasia Steele?" He grins, but I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh it's fantastic. Parties every night. Men falling all over me. The works," I say, smirking.

He chuckles and I relish in his familiar sound and feel. I've missed him, I realize.

"Actually," I say. "I came to pick up Kate's things."

I stand up, feeling dog tired and ready to sleep, but don't give in.

"Oh, okay. She quit? Haven't seen her around here for a while."

I freeze. "I thought... I thought you knew. Her brother died."

Jose looks shocked and confused.

"He got hit by a drunk driver," I mutter, swallowing tears. still really haven't come to terms with it. Especially since I not only lost Ethan, but I lost Kate aswell. In a way.

"Dios Mio, Ana," He hurries around the counter and wraps me in a huge bear hug. "When?"

"Maybe a month ago?" I whisper into his chest. "I don't know, the time's passed so fast."

He leans back and holds me at arms length. His eyes are shiny with tears.

"How is Kate?"

"Coping." Not.

"She's ok?"

"Yeah." No.

He sighs and looks slightly relieved.

I almost burst into tears. I hate lying. I hate it. I do it so often. I'm not OK. Kate's not OK. Nothing is OK! I want to scream it, but I squander the idea. Neither of us want to get busted for drugs. Neither of us want to go to jail or rehab or a place for crazy people.

I try to smile, but I don't think it works out very well because Jose pulls me in for another hug.

"Dios Mio," he mutters into my hair.

I push against his chest and he releases me.

"I'd just like to get Kates things if that's alright with you."

I smile to soften the rudeness of the request. _He's just worried about you_, my subconscious snaps at me. I ignore her and follow Jose to the back of the restaurant where lockers and things are beyond the 'employees only' door.

"Ok, all that she really left was that ridiculous apron of hers and her work cell," He says, and chuckles. I laugh along with him and the mood lightens considerably as he pulls out Kates pink, sticker-covered apron and bedazzled cell phone that doesn't look much like a work phone at all. I smile down at the things in my arms that remind me of late night drinks and after hours gossiping.

A tear slides down my nose and drips onto the cell phone. I miss her.

"If that's it," Jose says, his back turned as he shuts the locker. I wipe the tears off of my face and plaster on a smile as his eyes find mine.

"Yeah that's it. Thanks."

"No prob."

He leads me back to the bar and I feel my back pocket for my cell to call Jack to pick me up, but it isn't there. I try my other back pocket. Nothing.

It's not in my front pockets either. I groan and turn back to the bar. The perky blonde is back.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi!" She squeals and I almost wince. She really is annoying.

"Uhm, did you happen to find a Blackberry?"

"Were you just in the back? I thought I saw you go in the back. You did right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I just picked one up," She beams and places my phone on the counter. "I don't think anyone around here has one of those so, yeah"

She tilts her head to the side and bats her lashes before shimmying off to take the order of a guy sporting a black suit and a military buzz cut. I thank god, or whoever is up there, that I didn't lose my phone because I really can't afford it right now. Jack won't give me a raise no matter what I do.

I sigh and bite my lip. I pull open my contacts-

and I don't recognize any of them.

_Amy_

_Alecia_

_Brooke_

_Brandon_

I blanch at a name that has multiple hearts signs and symbols around it:_ Christian_.

I laugh a little, then turn back to the bar.

Perky blonde is writing something down and I snap my fingers at her. Her head pops up immediately. She's like a freaking dog. I roll my eyes.

"Yes?" She implores.

"This isn't my phone," I say, laying it on the counter.

Suddenly she's right in front of me leaning across the counter.

She whispers, "Please just take it! I've been trying to get rid of it but no one will take it." Her eyes are wide and frantic. "It's been here forever and it keeps ringing and it's freaking me the hell out. I work late. Please." She pouts. Her breath smells like mint candies.

I close my eyes and breathe out. When I open them I smile.

"Sure. Sure. It's fine. I'll just sell it on Ebay or something."

She sighs and her shoulders sag with obvious relief which I don't get at all. It's just a phone. I tuck it in my purse and take a leap of faith that Jack's number is on Kates old phone.

Sure enough it is. I send him a quick text.

_Kate: It's Annie. At Blue Moon Diner. Need you to pick me up. Please?_

A few seconds later.

_Jack Hyde: Fine. I'm coming._

I sigh and head to the door, and end up bumping into a young looking man it a dark suit.

"Oh, Sorry," I mumble looking down as I stumble. He grasps my shoulder to steady me and, when I look up, nods in a very professional way. He passes me and sits at the bar next buzz-cut guy. I shake my head perplexed, but ignore them and go outside to sit on the curb and wait for Jack.


End file.
